totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czterej pancerni i kokos
→ Odcinek XII ← ↓ Czterej pancerni i kokos ↓ ← Rozwalmy ten bitch establishment! → Patrzę na to przez różowe okulary Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island: W grze została finałowa piątka. Atmosfera była wyjątkowo gęsta. Wszystko rozgrywało się wokół sojuszy. Apetyt na przekabacenie Alice mieli zarówno blondyni, jak i Alex. *trójka przyjaciół gada z Alice* Ostatecznie Lodzia dołączyła do opozycji przeciwko Flinty. Nasza kochana gwiazdeczka wygrała nagrodę, ale nie powtórzyła sukcesu na drugim zadaniu, więc odpadła na ceremonii, uprzednio nieźle namieszawszy. *Chris pokazuje kartkę *No Vote*. Zostały tylko 4 osoby. Jedno z nich wygra! Oglądajcie Tiki Island! '''Intro!' Ohana: Po ceremonii pozostałą w grze czwórka wróciła do obozu. ' Uczestnicy zgromadzili się wokół ogniska. Mimo późnej godziny wszyscy byli ożywieni i mieli dobre humory i uśmiechali się. Sunny – No, no, no, Lodzia. Świetna gra aktorska! Już myślałam, że serio nas zdradziłaś. Alice – Haha. Lubię czasem robić takie teatralne zagrywki ;) Chris poklepał Alice po ramieniu. Chris – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny. Sunny – Ja tez! Alice machnęła ręką. Alice – Oj weźcie, tak się robi… Chris – Nie no serio, jestem twoim dłużnikiem *skłonił się* Alice zaśmiała się, zaś Alex przewrócił oczami. ' … Na wyspie rozpoczął się kolejny dzień. Poranek był wyjątkowo ciepły. Słonce od kiedy tylko wzeszło prażyło. Uczestnicy leżeli w cieniu palmowych drzew. Nikomu nie chciało się wstawać. Chris leżał z twarzą w pufie. Chris – Niech ktoś idzie po wodę *machnął ręką* Sunny – Jest… za gorąco *powachlowała się palmowym liściem* Alex z mozołem podniósł się z chłodnego piasku (w cieniu był chłodny) Alex – Ja mogę iść do studni, Alice, pójdziesz ze mną? Lodzia stała pod palmą i siorbała mleczko z kokosa. Alice – Chętnie *powiedziała zmęczonym głosem* Tak bardzo chce mi się pić. Alex – Chodźmy :D Duet z byłej drużyny $pecjal poszedł ścieżką do studni. Sunny i Chris odprowadzili ich czujnym wzrokiem. Sunny – Hm… Myślisz, że Alex przekabaci Alice? Chris podrapał się po brodzie. Chris – Raczej nie… … Alex i Alice stali przy studni. Alex cierpliwie nalewał wody chochelka do cebrzyka, Alice zaś siorbała wodę robiąc łódeczkę z dłoni. Alice – Ah. Jestem taka spragniona. Alex – Yhm. Alice – Już myślałam, że będę piła morze. Alex – Yhm. Alice – Jak dobrze, że mamy tą studnię. Alex skończył nalewać. Alex – Dokładnie. Ehm… Alice? Lodzia spojrzała uważnie na chłopaka. Alice – Tak, Alex? Informatyk odstawił cebrzyk na balustradę studni, spojrzał na dziewczynę. Alex – Widzisz co się dzieje teraz w grze? Alice – No tak. Zostały 4 osoby, wyleciała toksyczna bitch. Wszystko gra i śpiewa jak na cygańskim weselu. Alex z trudem powstrzymał się od facepalma. Alex – Nie widzisz, że Chris i Sunny zaczynają dominować? Oni razem mogą być nie do zdarcia. Alice – A tam *machnęła ręką lekceważąco* Dramatyzujesz. Alex – Ale, ale… Przypominam ci, że… Alice – Nie teraz. Sorry, muszę siku! Lodzia pognała w gąszcze zostawiając informatyka samego. Alex – Eh… ' … Alice wróciła do obozu, przed Alexem. Alice – Czy ktoś ma się ochotę wykąpać? Sunny? Sunny – Napiłabym się najpierw… Alice – Oj weź. Alex zaraz dostarczy wodę. Sunny leniwie podeszła do koleżanki, poprawiła różowe bikini. Sunny – No dobra, namówiłaś mnie :D Alice – No to do wody! I obie dziewczyny pobiegły w stronę morza. Chris uśmiechnął się lekko. Chwilę potem w obozie zameldował się Alex z cebrzykiem wody. Ustawił go… obok totemu Tiki. Chris wstał, podszedł do kolegi. Wskoczył na totem. Alex – Alice już wróciła. Chris – Yhm *kiwnął głową* Poszła z Sunny się kapać *skinął w stronę morza* Alex zacisnął pięść… po czym wypuścił powietrze. Chris – Alex? Wszystko gra? Wszyscy są wyluzowani, a ty się spinasz jak baranie jaja. Informatyk podniósł wzrok. Alex – Ehm… Chris – Jest dwa na dwa. Sprawiedliwa walka. *zeskoczył z totemu* Nie intryguj na siłę. Surfer odszedł w swoją stronę zostawiając Alexa samego. ' … Alice i Sunny podskakiwały na falach. Miały już mokre włosy. Tego dnia morzem wstrząsały mocne fale, woda była przyjemnie chłodna. Alice – Ahahaha! Ale daje! :D Sunny – No! Fala zmyła dziewczyny, obie wynurzyły się równocześnie. Alice – Fajnie było tu przyjechać, nawet nie dla reality show, czy kasy! To są przeboskie wakacje! Sunny – Dokładnie! Obie znowu podskoczyły na fali. Alice – Jak wygram wrócę na Hawaje. Sunny – Ja też! Alice – Razem? ^^ Sunny – Pewnie :D Przyszła większa fala i przykryła całkiem obie dziewczyny. … Mijały kolejne godziny. W południe zrobiło się jeszcze cieplej. Wszyscy uczestnicy weszli do chłodnego morza. Chris – Jak gorąco *zanurzył głowę w morzu* Sunny – Strasznie. Alice przybliżyła się do blond duetu, podpłynęła. Alice – Dzisiaj nie zapowiada się na zadanie. Sunny – Dobrze. Jest za gorąco. Należy nam się dzień wolny. Bez jakiś wyzwań. Chris i Alice pokiwali głową. Alex dryfował kawałek dalej. Nie palił się do rozmowy, nie był w najlepszym humorze. Nie umknęło to uwadze Sunny… Sunny – Alex! Uszy do góry! Chodź do nas! Chris – Właśnie ziom! Nie odstawaj! Alex bez entuzjazmu podpłynął do reszty. Sunny – No! Znacznie lepiej :) Chris – Witaj wśród nas. Informatyk wymusił uśmiech, ale nic nie powiedział. Alice – Szkoda, że już nas tak mało. Stypa trochę :/ Chris – U mnie wręcz przeciwnie. Wolę jak jest mało osób, i to jeszcze wszyscy spoko, niż jak były te hordy idiotów. Sunny – Herman, Woody… *wylicza* Chris – Conrad, Flinty… Alice – Eeej… Conrad był spoko. Chris – Nie :P Alice ochlapała chłopaka i zaśmiała się. Sunny – Haha, ale się zemściła. Chris też się zaśmiał. Alex zaś nic nie mówił i tylko w ciszy patrzył. … Dzień 27 był równie gorący co poprzedni. Słońce od rana prażyło. Uczestnicy jedli rybę z ryżem. Rybę rzecz jasna rankiem złowiła Sunny. Chris – Jak dzisiaj będzie zadanie to ja wyparuję *powiedział wkładając sobie kawałek ryby do ust* Alice – Jest tak gorąco… Okropnie… Sunny przełknęła trochę ryżu, popiła wodą. Sunny – Zawsze możemy się schłodzić w wodzie. Nikt nam nie zabierze wody. Alice i Chris pokiwali głową, Alex się przyłączył. Alex – Mamy też dużo napoju… Alice – Oh tak! Kokosy! *uniosła jednego kokosa w górę* Alex – Chodziło mi raczej o wodę w studni. Lodzia opuściła owoc na piasek, wróciła do jedzenia nie mówiąc już nic do Alexa. Sunny – Hm… Jaką nagrodę byście chcieli najbardziej? Alice – Lody ^^ Chris – Lemoniadę ^^ Alex – Wiatrak. Sunny pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Sunny – Trzy razy tak. Z wiatrakiem tylko problem bo prądu mało, haha. Alice zachichotała, zaś Alex przewrócił oczami. Sunny – Oj Axel, rozchmurz się :) Nie miej much w nosie! Alice – Właśnie, ciesz się :D Informatyk wymusił uśmiech. Alex – Jest lepiej? Sunny i Alice pokiwały głową. Chris dalej jadł w spokoju. … Reward Challenge: Finałowa czwórka przyszła na plażę. Tradycyjnie, Jake czekał wyszczerzony. Uczestnicy zameldowali się przed prowadzącym. Alice trzymała orzech kokosowy. Jake – Aloha! Widzę, że robicie dzisiaj film, hah. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po soebie. Sunny – Jaki film? Jake – Czterej pancerni i kokos *roześmiał się* Uczestnicy zaśmiali się ironicznie. Jake – Mniejsza o to, większa o wyzwanie, o wyzwanie z nagrodą. Alice – Właśnie *klasnęła* Dawaj nagrodę! Jake z uśmiechem podszedł do stołu zakrytego czarną płachtą, odsłonił… Sunny – O jak miło ^^ Na drewnianym stole stał dzbanek z lemoniadą. Pływały w nim kostki lodu, kawałki cytryny i mięta. Jake – Fajna sprawa. Jeden dzbanek na tak gorący dzień. Chcecie poznać zadanie? Uczestnicy – Tak. Jake – Ok. Prowadzący przeszedł w lewo. Tam w piach było wbite 8 wysokich żerdzi. Między każdymi dwoma rozpięta była lina. Jake – Zadanie proste jak mało które. Wskakujecie, łapiecie się liny i wisicie. Kto po wisi najdłużej wygrywa. To wyzwanie sprawdzi waszą siłę i cierpliwość. Chris – Tylko tyle? *zdziwił się* Jake – Tylko tyle. Alice klasnęła, związała włosy i przetarła okulary. Alice – No to lecimy z tym koksem! *odrzuciła kokosa za siebie* Sunny – Będzie bitka :> Alex – Tja… Efektowny urywek z kołyszącą się liną. … Zawodnicy zajęli miejsca pod linami. Jake – Ok. Na mój znak wskakujecie i łapiecie liny. Możecie swobodnie zwisać, bez żadnych udziwnień w formie podciągania się. Wisicie. Alice – Oki-dokie. Jake – No to… Hop! Uczestnicy równocześnie podskoczyli i zawiśli. Jake – No i wyzwanie się zaczęło… Po kolei, od lewej wisieli: Chris, Sunny, Alice i Alex. Chris zamknął oczy, wolno oddychał. Prawie dotykał palcami stóp ziemi, wyciągał się. Sunny wzięła przykład z chłopaka i również zamknęła oczy. Alice wesoło rozglądała się, zaś Alex był nieruchomy. Sunny – Jakie to relaksujące *nie otwiera oczu* Chris – Yhm… Alice – Ale z was nietoperze :P Blond para nawet nie poruszyła się. Chris – Alice, nietoperze wiszą do góry nogami *powiedział spokojnie* Alice – No wiem, wiem. Żartuję sobie :p Alex przewrócił oczami. Jake – Wiszenie nie przeszkadza zawodnikom w prowadzeniu pogawędek! Wow! Alice – Oj nie wiem, nie wiem… Au! *puściła się* Jake – Ojjj… I Alice wypadła. Sunny i Chris nie otworzyli oczu. Alice – No trudno, bywa i tak. Lodzia poszła na specjalną ławeczkę i usiadła. Jake – Zostały 3 osoby. Wszyscy liczą na lemoniadę w ten gorący dzień. Alex zaczął się pocić. Nerwowo spoglądał w górę, na linę. Nie oddychał, robił się czerwony. Alice – Twarz Alexa nabiera kolorów! *zaśmiała się* Sunny i Chris również zaczęli się śmiać, nie otworzyli oczu. Jake – Ciekawie, ciekawie… Blondyn chodził to w prawo to w lewo. Słońce grzało, na niebie nie było żadnych chmur. Było mega gorąco. Alex – Nie dam rady *puścił się* Jake – I w walce o lemoniadę pozostały dwie osoby. Alex – Shiet. Informatyk zajął miejsce na ławeczce obok Alice. Alice – Nie smuć się, są kokosy c: Alex – Tja… W grze zostali Sunny i Chris. Oboje otworzyli oczy, spojrzeli na siebie. Sunny – Chris? Chris – Hm? Sunny – Czy jak się puszczę podzielisz się ze mną lemoniadą? Chris – Pewnie ^^ Sunny – Ok :D Blondynka puściła linę, chłopak zaraz za nią. Jake – Wow! Alex – Co?! *wstał łapiąc się za głowę* Alice wstała i zaklaskała. Jake podbiegł do dwójki. Jake – Co za zwrot akcji :o Sunny potarła czerwone dłonie. Sunny – Łapki mnie rozbolały, sorry. Chris – Czyli ja wygrałem? Jake kiwnął głową. Chris – Hm… Podzielę się lemoniadą z… wszystkimi <3 Alice – Tak! *podskoczyła* Alex otworzył szerzej oczy i kiwnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Jake – Ładnie. Wracajcie do obozu i cieszcie się :) ' … Ohana: Uczestnicy wrócili do obozu. Chris postawił dzbanek na głowie jednego z Tiki totemów. Blondyn skoczył po kubeczki. Alice – Ale to miłe ze strony Chrisa, że tak się z nami dzieli ^^ Sunny uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki. Sunny – No mamy w końcu sojusz *szturchnęła ja przyjacielsko w ramię* Co nie Alex? Alex jakby ocknął się. Alex – Tak, tak *pokiwał głową z zapałem* Chris przyszedł z drewnianymi kubkami, wręczył każdemu jeden. Chris – Poleję :D Surfer zabrał dzbanek z totemu i ponalewał lemoniady. Kiedy już wszyscy mieli, Chris uniósł kubek. Chris – Za Tiki Island! Za nas i sojusz! Alice i Sunny z uśmiechem wzniosły toast, Alex bardziej stonował swoje emocje. Pijąc Chris spoglądał się przez przymknięte oczy na informatyka. ' … Przyszedł wieczór. Nieznacznie ochłodziło się. Alice chodziła wzdłuż plaży. Przechadzała się pod kokosowymi palmami. Alice – Jaki wspaniały wieczór ^^ Lodzia szła i szła aż doszła do obozu $pecjal. Alice – Ah… Wspomnienia… Dziewczyna już chciała zawracać kiedy zobaczyła, że pali się ognisko. Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej. Przy palenisku siedział Alex. Zaciekawiona Alice przysiadła się do kolegi. Alice – Alex? Co to robisz? Czemu nie siedzisz w obozie Ohana? Alex wolno przeniósł wzrok z ognia na koleżankę. Alex – Mam zły nastrój. Alice – Ahh… Zbyt się przejmujesz grą. Informatyk westchnął cicho. Alice – Masz humor jakbyś już odpadł. Alex – A tak nie jest? *podniósł wzrok* Alice – Oczywiście, że nie :D Ciągle grasz! Chłopak pokręcił głową. Alex – Moja jedyna szansa to zdobycie immunitetu. Alice – W takim razie skup się i działaj. Dziewczyna już nic więcej nie powiedziała, po prostu odeszła. Alex przypatrywał jej się zaciekawiony. ' … Alice wróciła do obozu, przyszła do Sunny. Alice – Dobrze idzie. Sunny wystawiła kciuka w górę. Sunny – Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze >:D Alice zachichotała i odeszła. Do blondynki przyszedł Chris. Chris – O co chodzi? Co mówiła Alice. Sunny – A nic, takie tam… ploteczki… Chris – Ok ^^ ' … No i zaczął się kolejny dzień. Wyjątkowo nie było tak dojmująco gorąco. Temperatura była dość znośna. Nieliczne chmury zawitały na niebieskim, hawajskim niebie. Alex wrócił na noc do obozu Ohana. Koniec w końcu panie na pufie było dużo wygodniejsze niż spanie na drewnie pod powoli sypiącą się wiatką Sandy. Chris przewrócił się na drugi bok, pomacał ziemie… Sunny nie było. Chris – He? Gdzie Sunny? *zdziwił się* Alex spokojnie spojrzał na kolegę. Alex – Poszła z Lotką po wodę. Chris – Aaa… To spoko *położył się na plecach z rękami za głową* … Alice i Sunny stały przy studni. Ta druga nalewała wody. Alice – Jezu Sunny. Twój plan jest genialny. Sunny – Wiem, wiem. Kochaś nawet nie ogarnie kiedy dostał *uśmiechnęła się chytrze* Alice – No… Ale to… misterne. Czy nie oby przesadzone? Sunny – Nie. Trzeba pilnować szczegółów. Chodzi o grę pozorów. Zbyt mocny z niego przeciwnik. Nie możemy okazać słabości. Potrzebowałam go do zwalczenia Flinty, a teraz pozbędę się jego. Alice – Haha. Oki… Ale szkoda go, taki słodziak z niego. Sunny – Serio? Mi się tam nigdy nie podobał. Alice zachichotała. ' … Sunny i Alice wróciły z wodą. Blondynka podeszła do Chrisa i cmoknęła go w policzek. Alice zachichotała spoglądając na Alexa. Chris – Dzięki za wodę… kotku ^^ Sunny – Drobiazg słońce ty moje :D Alice ukradkiem zaśmiała się. Alex siedział nieruchomo. Chris – No to… Gotowi na dzisiejsze zadanie? Alice – Tak! :D Sunny pokiwała głową pijąc wodę. Alice sięgnęła po swój kwiecisty naszyjnik – immunitet. Alice – Ja z przyjemnością przyjmę ten bajer z powrotem. Sunny – O nie, nie *złapała się pod biodra* Będzie mój. Chris – Albo mój ;p Alex nawet się nie odezwał. Sunny – Tak czy inaczej *podeszła do swojego chłopaka* Zwycięży najlepszy :* Chris – Oh tak. ' … Immunity Challenge: Uczestnicy przybyli na plażę. Jake już tam na nich czekał. Finałowa czwórka ustawiła się w szeregu. Jake – Nim zaczniemy, Alice, proszę o oddanie immunitetu. Alice podeszła do Jake’a i oddała mu kwiecisty naszyjnik. Blondyn powiesił go na drewnianym wieszaku. Lodzia wróciła na swoje miejsce w szeregu, miedzy Sunny, a Chrisem. Jake – Skoro immunitet wrócił na miejsce, wyjaśnię jak możecie go zdobyć. Zasady są proste. Rozegracie dwa pojedynki 1 na 1. Wchodzicie w okrąg na piasku trzymając tacki, zaś na nich kubki z wodą. Strącenie kubka przeciwka oznacza zwycięstwo. Przegrywa ten kogo kubek 3 razy, jako pierwszy dotknie ziemi. Nie wolno wychodzić poza okrąg. Prowadzący pokazał okrągłe, drewniane tacki, miały one przytwierdzone od dołu proste uchwyty. Jake – Zwycięzcy dwój pojedynków zmierzą się w finale o immunitet. Sunny – Wszystko jasne *klasnęła i złapała się pod biodra* Jak walczymy? Jake – Najpierw Alice kontra Alex, potem ty kontra Chris. Uczestnicy zgodnie kiwnęli głową. Jake – Zaczynamy! Efektowny urywek wody wylewającej się na piasek. … W czerwonym kółku stali Alice i Alex. Oboje trzymali tacki z ustawionymi na nich kubeczkami. Jake – Gracie do trzech punktów… Start! Alice – Aaaaa! Dziewczyna pobiegła na Alexa, chłopak odsunął się ostrożnie. Alex – Nie tak łatwo *uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Alice zaczęła iść bokiem. Tackę trzymała z tyłu, zaś wolną ręką machała atakując. Alex – O nie, nie *cofał się* Alice zbliżyła się i machnęła ręką, Alex zrobił krok do tyłu, Alice potknęła się i potrząsnęła tacką – kubek spadł. Jake – Ajj… 1:0 Alex. Alice, weź nowy kubek. Lodzia wzięła ze stojącego poza okręgiem stołu kubek i wróciła na pole bitwy. Jake – Gotowi… Start! W drugiej rundzie to Alex był bardziej ofensywny. Szedł bokiem na Alice. Alice – Nie dotykaj mnie! ;_; Łapy przy sobie! Alex uśmiechnął się chytrze i podbiegł, Alice zrobiła krok w tył… Jake – Out! Stopa poza okręgiem! Alice spojrzała za siebie i wypuściła tackę. Alice – Kurde! Sunny – Alice! *wstała z ławki* Zepnij pupcię! Jake – Jest 2:0. Alex triumfuje. Alice – Nie długo *wzięła nowy kubek* Czas na odwet *wróciła do kółka* Jake – Ok… Runda 3 – start! Alice – Aaaaaa! Dziewczyna pobiegła na Informatyka. Wbiegła w niego niczym rugbysta. Jego kubek spadł, tak jak jej… Ale jego wcześniej. Jake – Co za zmiana strategii :o! 2:1! Alex otrzepał się z piasku i bez słowa poszedł po nowy kubek, wrócił na pole. Jake – Uwaga… fight! Alice powtórzyła strategię, Alex uchylił się jednak… Ale nie przewidział, że Alice jest tak zwrotna. Ponownie skończył na piachu. Alex – Au… Jake – Niesamowite! 2:2! Informatyk bez słowa poszedł po kolejny kubek, Alice zaś uśmiechała się szeroko. Alice – Słaba płeć? Jaka słaba płeć?! Jeeeej! Alex wrócił do okręgu. Jake – Runda decydująca o finale. Uwaga… Fight! Alice dla odmiany nie pobiegła, podeszła wolno do środka i zatrzymała się. Alex spojrzał na nią pytająco i zaczął zbliżać się bokiem. Alex – Oddasz mi trzeci punkt? Alice – Nie… Kalapnga! Aaa! Dziewczyna wyrzuciła swoją tackę wyyysoko w górę i skoczyła na przerażonego bruneta. Przygwoździła go do ziemi, po chwili na głowę wylała jej się woda, a tuż obok spadł kubek. Jake – Wow! Skuteczna agresja! Alice zdobywa punkt! Alice wchodzi do finału! Alice – Hah, to było wiadomo *powiedziała z satysfakcją* Jake – Zapraszam drugą parkę. … Chris i Sunny zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko siebie w okręgu. Trzymali tacki. Chris – Nie dam ci forów skarbie :* Sunny – Ja tobie też nie ^^ Jake – Fight! Blond uczestnicy szli na siebie bokiem. Chris poruszał się to w prawo, to w lewo, to wprzód to w tył. Chris – Konfuzja :> Sunny – Chciałbyś. Aj ja! Blondynka podbiegła do przodu, Chris jednak uchylił się i pociął jej nogę. Dziewczyna upadła i wylała sobie wodę na głowę. Jake – 1:0. Sunny wzięła drugi kubek, wróciła do okręgu. Jake – Walczcie! Chris poruszał się tak samo zwinnie, Sunny zaś starała się trzymać dystans. Chris – Nie wygrasz słonko. Blondyn podbiegł, uniósł tackę w górę, zaś wolną ręką strącił kubek dziewczyny. Jake – 2:0! Alice – Ej Sunny! Teraz ty dajesz dupy! Sunny otrzepała się z piasku i poszła po kubek. Sunny – To… Część planu… Blondynka wróciła na miejsce. Jake – No! Dawajcie! Chris już się nie wstrzymywał, zrobił to samo co Alice: wyrzucił swój kubek w górę i skoczył na Sunny. Udało mu się. Jake – No i nokaut. 3:0! Mamy drugiego finalistę! Surfer Chris podał Sunny rękę, pomógł jej wstać. Chris – Wygram dla nas :) Sunny – Eh… Dobrze ^^ Jake – No, no. Alice, Chris, na miejsca. … Alice i Chris zajęli miejsca w okręgu. Alice – Niech wygra najlepszy :* Chris – Czyli ja ^^ Jake – Fight! Alice i Chris nie wiedzieli jak zacząć, więc po prostu szli na siebie bokiem. Sunny siedziała na ławce. Sunny – Ale emocje *udała, że ziewa* Alex przytaknął jej. W okręgu pojedynek nie posuwał się do przodu. Chris i Alice defensywnie cofali się co chwila. Chris – Alice, poddaj się. Alice – Nie. Dziewczyna cofnęła się aż na skraj i… zaszarżowała. Nagły zryw zdziwił Chrisa do tego stopnia, że upuścił kubek jeszcze nim Alice znalazła się z nim w kontakcie. Jake – Hahaha! 1:0! Chris – Eh… Sunny – Dawaj skarbie! ^^ Blondyn poszedł po drugi kubek. Wziąwszy go wrócił do okręgu. Jake – Round 2 – fight! Pojedynek znowu zaczął się niemrawo. Chris cofał się sukcesywnie przed Alice. Alice – Teraz ty się boisz? Ha! Lodzia próbowała wypchnąć Chrisa z pola, chłopak jednak zrobił bardziej zaciętą minę i zaczął iść na dziewczynę. Jake – Zażarty pojedynek! *komentował rozemocjonowany* Alice przygryzła wargę. Alice – Raz kozie śmierć! Aaaa! Dziewczyna zaszarżowała na Chrisa. Wbiegła w niego i go przewróciła. Kubek spadł. Jake – 2:0! Lodzia dominuje! Chris niepocieszony poszedł po kubek. Wrócił. Jake – Punkt meczowy :D Tym razem to Chris dominował, mocno i ofensywnie. Chris – Nie będzie nokauty! A! *krzyknął* Surfer krzyknął, tupnął, skoczył i przestraszył Alice tak, że upuściła tackę. Jake – Wow! Zacięcie! 2:1! Alice – Kurna -.- Sunny – Brawo Chrisiak ^^ Alice ze spuszczoną głową poszła po kubek, wróciła na pole. Jake – Decydujące starcie #2. Ciągle mach point dla Alice. Alice i Chris stanęli na dwóch przeciwległych punktach okręgu. Jake – Go! Oboje zaczęli iść na siebie. Alice jednak zrobiła zaciętą minę, przysunęła tackę do siebie i zaczęła iść od flanki. Obracała się nie otwierając się na atak Chrisa, tym samym zaczęła go spychać. Jake – Ciekawie, ciekawie… Alice z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy co raz bardziej spychała Chrisa. Sunny – Nie daj się! Alice przyspieszyła, zaczęła iść szybciej… Jake – Out! Alice – Tak! *wypuściła tacke* Chris spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył, że ma stopę na czerwonej linii. Chris – Kurde… … Zadanie dobiegła końca. Zawodnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Alice wyszła do przodu, Jake nałożył jej kwiecisty naszyjnik. Jake – Brawo Alice. Obroniłaś immunitet. Na drugiej z rzędu ceremonii możesz czuć się bezpieczna. Nie można tego powiedzieć o reszcie. Widzimy się wieczorem. Zawodnicy kiwnęli głową i odmaszerowali. ' … Ohana: Po wyzwaniu uczestnicy wrócili do obozu. Alice zawiesiła swój naszyjnik na gałęzi. Chris – Ah… Ceremonia dzisiaj… Obudźcie mnie przed ^^ Blondyn poszedł spać na pufie. Sunny posłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Alice. Lodzia pokiwała głową. Alex – Eh… Idę się przejść. Informatyk odszedł obojętnie. Poszedł na plażę… W obozie, przytomne, zostały dwie dziewczyny. Alice – Kiedy go… *upewniła się czy Chris śpi* Kiedy go wtajemniczyć? Iść za nim? Sunny – Nie ma pośpiechu. Niech słońce trochę zajdzie, będzie atmosfera… Alice – Jak ty doskonale dbasz o szczegóły ^^ Sunny – Wiem… A teraz wybacz mi. Idę spać z moim Chłopakiem *zachichotała i poszła do Chrisa* Alice również zaśmiała się cicho. ' … Minął jakiś czas. Słońce zaczęło zachodzić.' Alice poszła na plażę, skierowała się w znane sobie miejsce – do obozu $pecjal. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami znalazła tam Alexa. Chłopak siedział przy ognisku. Alex – Alice? Znowu ty? *zdziwił się* Alice – Tak, oto ja! Okularnica usiadła obok informatyka. Alice – Pamiętasz jak błagałam niedawno byś na mnie nie głosował? Wtedy jeszcze byłam z Flinty bitch w sojuszu… Alex – Trudno zapomnieć. Alice – No… Obiecałam ci przysługę… Chcę ci ją oddać teraz. Przed półfinałem. Alex uniósł brew zaciekawiony. Alex – Tak? Jak? Zrobimy 2:2 i co? Jaki w tym interes? Alice – O nie, nie. Żadne 2:2. 3:1 mój drogi. Alex – 3:1 *otworzył szerzej oczy* Alice – A potem ja plus ty 2:1 i finał… Wybacz mi, ale wolę ciebie, jesteś mniej groźnym przeciwnikiem :P Alex spojrzał na koleżankę. Alex – Czyli… Sunny chcę… Ona Chrisa… Alice – Dokładnie tak. Sama się zdziwiłam, haha. Ona jest przekonana, że ja jestem z nią, ale nie. Zrozum. Oferuję ci finał. Alex zamyślił się chwilę… Alex – Czyli ona zdradza chłopaka, ty zdradzasz ją… Alice – Nie filozofuj. Tak czy nie? Alex – Tak. Podali sobie rękę. Wesoła Alice odeszła. ''' … Elimination Ceremony: Noc. Finałowa czwórka przeszła obok totemu Makaki’i i przyszła do strefy eliminacji, Usiedli. Jake stał za swoją katedrą. Wokół płonęły pochodnie. Jake – Aloha. Witam finałową czwórkę na waszej przedostatniej ceremonii. Sunny – Hej ^^ Jake – Nim zaczniemy obrady przywitajmy jurorów. Z lasu po kolei wyszli jurorzy: Niko, Rose, Victoria, Erick i Flinty. W tej kolejności usiedli na specjalnej ławce. Wszyscy byli pogodni, no wszyscy poza Flinty. Ona trzymała bitch face. Jake – Ok… Została czwórka… Alice. Jak się czujesz będąc ponownie z immunitetem na szyi? Spojrzenia jury przeniosły się na Lodzię. Ona poprawiła kwiatki, Alice – Bomba! Wreszcie polubiłam ceremonie. Jake – Ostatnim czasem osiągasz w grze same sukcesy. Czujesz się jak czarny koń? Alice – Hm… Może nie czarny… Ale brązowy. Moja konkurencja jest naprawdę mocna. Sunny i Chris uśmiechnęli się. Jake – Ok… Chris. Co ty czujesz? Ostatnio zagrożony i bez głosu, dzisiaj o włos od immunitetu. Chris – No to trochę nieprzyjemne. Ale miałem nagrodę i mam osoby, którym mogę ufać :) Sunny lekko się uśmiechnęła, Alice też. Chris – Jesteśmy w momencie gry gdzie co raz mniej zaskoczeń. Dominują zawarte sojusze, oparte na szczerości, lojalności i zaufaniu. Flinty zamrużyła oczy na ławce jury. Jake – Mądre słowa Chris. Alex, a co ty myślisz? Alex – Moje myśli pozostawiam sobie. Wolę nie krakać bez sensu na ceremonii. To źle robi. Rose i Niko pokiwali bezgłośnie głową. Jake – Dobra… A ty Sunny? Myślisz, że dasz radę dalej? Finał już tuż-tuż. Sunny – Oh… Myślę, że tak. Mam wspaniałych sojuszników, kochanego chłopaka. Nic nie może pójść źle ^^ Alice ukradkiem zaśmiała się, Chris nieświadom niczego uśmiechnął się. Jake – Sytuacja klarowna. Idźcie głosować. Sunny wstała. Sunny – Pójdę pierwsza *poszła* ' …Sunny wróciła. Jake – Alice. Alice poszła. ' …Lodzia wróciła. Jake – Alex. Alex wstał i poszedł. …wrócił. Jake – No i Chris. Surfer wstał i z uśmiechem poszedł pod daszek. '' ...Chris wrócił... Jake – Ok. Skoro wszyscy oddali głosy to zobaczmy je. Prowadzący poszedł po totem. Szybko wrócił i postawił go na swojej katedrze. Zdjął pokrywkę – głowę Tiki. Jake – Jeżeli ktoś ma immunitet i chciałby zagrać to teraz jest na to pora. Finałowa czwórka zgodnie pokręciła głową. Jake – No to czytajmy. Blondyn sięgnął po pierwszą kartkę, rozwinął. Jake – Alex. Alex ani drgnął, Rose i Niko za to wydali się zmartwieni. Jake – Drugi głos *sięgnął po kartkę, spojrzał na nią* Chris. Chris – Jestem spokojny. Flinty zacisnęła pięści. Alex spojrzał na chłopaka z ukosa. Alex – Patrz dalej. Chris – Hm? Alex – Zobaczymy, czy czegoś nie przeoczyłeś. Chris – Raczej wątpię. Sunny i Alice nie odzywały się. Alex – Zobaczymy… Jake wyjął następną kartkę. Jake – Trzeci głos… Uwaga… Alex. Alex – Co?! Chris zrobił usatysfakcjonowaną minę. Jake wyjął szybko czwartą kartkę. Jake – Dwunastą osobą, która opuści Tiki Island i szósty członek jury to Alex. Alex – Ale… Jak? No nie… Sunny wstała i przytuliła Chrisa. Sunny – Sorry Alex. Ot taka mała intryga. Alice też wstała. Alice – Rozegrana w szczegółach i precyzji. Chris – I ułożona przeze mnie ^^ Alex nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Jake – Cóż Alex. Twój czas na Tiki Island dobiegł końca. Żegnaj. Alex wszedł na łódkę i odpłynął. Jake – Została finałowa trójka. Niedługo będzie dwójka. Częstujcie się ananasami i wracajcie. Finałowe trio wzięło po plastrze ananasa i poszło do obozu. Jake – Zostali tylko najlepsi! Kolejny odcinek to już finał. Trzymajcie się mocno, bo już niedługo rozstrzygną się losy Survivora: Tiki Island! Niech klikną osoby, które przez chwilę chociaż myślały, że Sunny zdradzi Chrisa. Tak, to ja Kto jest twoim faworytem w finale? Chris Sunny Alice Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island